harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lavender Brown
* Archive 1 Herbology picture Her image in Herbology Class is wrong, this isn't Lavender. She is with a Hufflepuff tie, and she skin is Black and turned white after? :It's not a Hufflepuff tie, that's the golden stripes in her Gryffindor tie (red and thick golden stripes). Either way, in Chamber of Secrets, Lavender Brown was played by Kathleen Cauley who is, indeed, a black actress (provoking a continuity error with later films). -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 21:46, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :Watch it again. It's a Hufflepuff Tie. Also, in the Quidditch Game, she is with a Yellow Scarf, like the others Hufflepuff students. ::Actually, yes, sorry, I think you are quite right, that girl is definitely wearing a Hufflepuff tie. It was either another of the filmmakers' blunders or she has been misidentified. Is there any source that supports that that girl is Kathleen Cauley? Heck, is there any reliable sources that supports the fact that Lavender was played by Kathleen Cauley at all? (I've just Googled it and evidence was lacking... besides, the only references provided in our article are dubious at best). -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 01:29, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Re-visiting the Lavender Brown death discussion There are about 7 different topic sections all arguing about this on this page. I for one have just read a large number of compelling arguments for Lavender living to be the more canon fate. How is it the death is still listed on her page? Some solution needs to be found... and that solution should not be just listing her death as if it is completely canon. If this Wikia is to be a reputable source of HP information, some action needs to be taken on this matter. The above was originally posted at the archived Lavender Brown talk page by 14:37, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :Let's just nip this in the bud right here. Our canon policy states that information from the films and related materials is canon so long as it does not specifically contradict what is written in the book. Lavender is known to have died in the film, we were able to find nothing compelling in the book proving that she remained alive, therefore her death is unambiguously canon per our policy. Period. ProfessorTofty (talk) 14:42, October 12, 2012 (UTC) ::What is the proof that Lavender actually died in the film? She could have been unconscious. I mean, after being attacked by Greyback I wouldn't get up instantly. And is this really canon by our policy? The film clearly depicts the attack on Lavender by Greyback. In the book she survives this specifik attack, thus it contradict what is written in the boook - ƃuıuɹoɥʇ(Talk page) 16:23, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :::We're doing this again? The proof is that the filmmakers specifically stated in one of the tie-in books for the film that she was dead. Since there is nothing in the book that says specifically that she wasn't killed, we consider it canon under the policy. ProfessorTofty (talk) 17:35, December 3, 2012 (UTC)